God of The New World
by The Cipher III
Summary: Light remembered Ryuk's words, people who used Death Note will not go to Heaven nor Hell when they died. But he didn't expect to end up in a whole different world. What will Light do? Will he finally achieve his ideal? Or will he fail and die like his first try?


**I own nothing.**

* * *

He didn't know how. He didn't know why. But it happened. He, Light Yagami, was alive and transported to another world. It didn't take him long to notice that fact, given the lack of information about L or Kira, despite how ridiculous that sounded. The bullet hole which had turned into scars on his body confirmed that the whole Kira thing was not his delusion. His fight with L, his lost to Near, and his death, were all real. That didn't explain how he got into this situation, however. Was this Ryuk's handiwork, or someone else entirely? He did not know.

His anger rose when he thought about that disgusting looking Shinigami. How dare he betray him? On a second thought, it actually wasn't a betrayal. That guy was never his ally. Everything he had done was for his own amusement only. It didn't need to be him, it can be anyone, as long as it entertained him. He thought himself as a god, but in truth, he was only a mere human, a pawn to the Shinigami.

And he was too blind to notice that fact. He let the power consume him, make him slowly lost his way. He put both hands on his face as he started to think back to the sins he had committed, the life he had taken only to display his power, his authority to the world.

Lind L Taylor, the man L had used to taunt him when he made his debut. Although he was a criminal with a death sentence, Light didn't know that. But he still killed him out of anger, like a child throw a tantrum. The FBI was the same. He could continue keeping his perfect, honor student image until they got bored and withdrew. But no, he had to kill them only to prove his superiority to L.

His mind drifted to the image of a blond hair girl. Misa Amane, the woman who genuinely loved him and willingly to do anything he wanted her to. And how he answered to that feeling? He decided to use that for his own benefits. He saw her as nothing more than tool, and readied to get rid of her when she became an obstacle.

His father, the one who believed in him till the very end. Not only he betrayed his father's trust, he also manipulated his father to kill Mello. When his father died, he didn't feel sad. What did he think at that moment again? Yes, he thought his father was stupid, useless that can't even killed a child when he had many opportunities to do so.

And many, many other mistakes he had made in his previous life.

Seriously, what a joke! All big talk about becoming a god, the only thing he became was the evil that he wanted to get rid of.

Still, life had to go on. Maybe this was his chance to redeem, to make a difference. He eventually settled in the place someone had brought him to. Whoever did this was generously enough to bought him a house, left him with money and all kind of paper he needed. The chance of Ryuk behind this was becoming lower and lower. That guy would let him fend for himself while he watched from the sidelines, laughing in amusement.

Although he said this was a chance to make amend, he didn't know where to start. He surmised that there was something he had to do, some tasks he had to perform as whoever did this was definitely not out of kindness. They must expect him to do something in return, but he had no idea what was it.

Especially when they also left him with a Death Note.

He didn't know he should be happy or sad about this. He was happy that with this, he can continue pursuing his ideal, his dream to purify this world. He was also sad that this thing reminded him of his dark past. He wanted to test it to see if it was real or not, but he decided against it. He still needed some times, times to harden his mind, his resolve unless he let himself be corrupted once again.

When the months passed and nothing out of ordinary happened, he became bored and he resorted to find a job to support himself. The money he had was not unlimited, after all. He also needed something to keep his thoughts off the past life the he led, of the Death Note he hid in his room, or otherwise his mood would grow dark and his mind would wander.

He managed to get himself a job of a math teacher in the local high school, Homurahara Academy if he remembered correctly. The job was not too bad. Despite being swamped by fangirls everyday for his good-looked, he actually enjoyed it. It brought a sense of normalcy to him, gave him a feeling of peace, the things he hadn't felt for a long time since he picked up the note.

* * *

Unfortunate, the new-found peaceful life didn't last long.

It had been two weeks since that fateful event. It was just a normal day, going to school, teaching students, chatting with his colleagues, and going home. The only thing different was finding an injured woman on his way home. Her choice of clothes was weird, a hooded bluish-purple rope, like a witch from a fairy tale. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was a cosplayer in performance. So, like any normal person out there, he decided to help her.

That was how he set foot into the supernatural of this world, by becoming a Master in the Holy Grail War.

He already expected something to happen any moment when he decided to live in this world, but this was beyond his wildest imagination. A war where seven Masters with their respective Servants, who is Heroic Spirits of legend, fighting against each other to get an object called Holy Grail, an omnipotent wish-granting device. And he was going to participate in as the Master of Caster's Class Servant, whose real name was Medea, princess of Colchis, or also known as the infamous Witch of Betrayal.

As ridiculous as it sounded, he was convinced when Caster showed him some of her magic, which left him completely speechless. So magic existed in this world. Honestly, he wasn't surprised. He had already met Shinigami before, and it his room contained a powerful killing device in the form of a notebook. A world with magic was not really that surprising.

At least he finally knew what he was supposed to do in this world now. Although he still had some doubts regarding the Holy Grail thing, his hope started to form. Maybe the chance to create a new world had come. With Death Note in hand, he had already had the greatest weapon in this War. He only needed to find the identity of the other Masters, and then eliminate them all via Death Note. Well, easier said than done. He also sworn that he would never get drown in power again. So no killing innocent, only kill the one that was needed to be killed.

The other thing that amazed him was that how fast Caster opened up to him. If it was the old him, he would try to sweet talk to her, using her as a tool and getting rid of her when this War was over. But he was not his old self, He didn't want to repeat the same thing he did with Misa. So, he decided to tell her everything, from his past to his dream. He was surprised that she took all this very well. Given her reputation, he thought there would be some distrust, but it seemed he was wrong. Well, less things to deal with was good.

"What's the matter, Master?" Caster's voice snapped him out of his thought. "You looked distracted."

"Nothing." He replied. "Anything happens yet?"

"You could say that. It seems the first battle of the HGW is about to begin." Caster said while gesturing to the crystal ball in front of her.

Light leaned forwards, on the ball was an image of three persons. One man in blue with a red spear in hands stood opposite to two in red standing close to each other, with the man in the front and the girl in the back. The girl was familiar. Her name must be…

"Rin Tohsaka."

"You know her, Master?" Caster asked.

"You could say that. I was her homeroom teacher after all." Light replied, eyes still focused on the crystal ball.

So the school idol was a Master, huh? He thought as much, after all, she was a Tohsaka, one of the three founding families of the HGW. Given the two other man position, it was safe to assume the man in red was the girl Servant.

"Do you know what class those Servants belong to?"

"From their exchange, the one in blue was Lancer, while the other was Archer." Caster turned to her Master. "What do we do with this?"

"For now, we observe." Light answered calmly.

Finally, the HGW was about to begin. And he would win this, for the sake of his utopia.

* * *

 **A FSN and Death Note crossover.**

 **This is just an idea I come up on a whim when I read Death Note again for the third time. I think it will be interesting if Light participate in the HGW. I first made him an Assassin Servant with Death Note his Noble Phantasm, but decided to dismiss that idea.**

 **I wonder why no one did this before, with his intelligent and DN at his side, Light can give even the like of Gilgamesh a run for his life.**

 **Well, I only write this for fun, so no effort will be put on this, unless I had many supports, or course.**


End file.
